


Deserve Better

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, The sexy French Shadowhunter LIVES, after 3b x 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: Andrew Underhill comes to Paris to help Jace and Alec with Clary’s rescue and meet the sexy French Shadowhunter who help her come back.





	Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> I was ranting on Twitter about how unfair was that the gorgeous French Shadowhunter was killed by Jonathan too soon on 3B ep12. I was really, really, really shipping him with Underhill since I first saw him walking towards Clary and Jonathan on that bridge. So with the help of the lovely CatyCrisis @CayteaCrisis, we decided named him Léone, ignore the fact that he's dead, and voilà! this fic born. Thanks for encourage me to write it.
> 
> ETA. I originally named Underhill as John, but in the last episode was revealed that his name is Andrew Underhill, so I corrected the fic so he has his canon name.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or these characters. This fanfiction is not for profit.

 

Andrew Underhill knocked on the door at the Paris Institute Security Office to meet his counterpart there. Alec had assigned him the return of Clary Fairchild to the New York Institute with the highest security measures and also had the task to interview the Shadowhunter who has discovered Clary but had been beaten almost to death by Jonathan Morgenstern.

When he entered the room, saw the Head of Security of the Paris Institute pacing around. A woman with a soft face but hard look that made Andrew distrust her immediately. She was like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He extended his hand in greeting.

“Andrew Underhill, Security Head of the New York Institute,” he introduced himself.

“Amelié Dieudonné,” was all she said taking his hand in a quick shake

Underhill kept down his contempt. His intuition hadn’t failed him then. She was a relative of the traitor consul Malachi Dieudonné.

With the woman was another Shadowhunter and Andrew couldn’t help but appreciate him in a disguised way. After so many years of practice, he had managed to train his instincts, to see other men without being obvious, and although Alec Lightwood had driven an entire movement towards a more inclusive Shadowhunter society, the intolerants were always around the corner. The man was handsome, young and well-built. Short hair and well-groomed beard. Exactly his type. He looked pale and in pain, massaging his right shoulder in a distracted gesture.

“You were the one who found Clary?” Underhill asked, preferring to address this handsome man and ignore Dieudonné.

The woman snorted.

“I don’t think ‘find’ is the best way to describe it.” she sneered. “Allow a newcomer Shadowhunter to steal your stele and being attacked like a rookie afterward, may be more appropriate.”  

Underhill observed a blush cover the man’s face who remained in respectful silence. He looked toward Dieudonné again trying not to show his despise. He knew this fellow Shadowhunter had made a mistake and in their line of work a mistake could cost them their lives but nothing justified humiliate a subordinate. He had never liked this kind of commanding style and now that he worked with Alec Lightwood, had learned what real leadership was, and to earn the respect of the others through it.

“I can tell you don’t know Clary Fairchild…, at all,” Andrew replied. “She may look thin and petite, but remember: the finest perfumes and the most deadly poisons come in small bottles.”

Dieudonné hardened her face even more.

“I already sent Beauvale’s debrief to our Director, Madame Verlac. You can talk to her about it,” she informed him, cutting off all talk.

"Perfect," Andrew answered and turned around to leave. At least, now he knew that his last name was Beauvale.

He couldn’t help but watch him one more time, and let his eyes back on him when he was walking through the door, only to catch Beauvale ogling his ass. Beauvale looked away quickly. _How interesting_ , Underhill thought.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

Andrew tried to focus on his tasks. He greeted Clary with genuine affection. They were so happy at the Institute when they discovered she had survived the explosion because, despite the commotion her arrival had caused a couple of months ago, most of them had mourning her.

He met briefly with Madame Verlac and checked Beauvale’s debrief. She was a kind lady that had been friends with Luke's family since forever, so she allowed the werewolf to stay inside the Institute with Clary to the dismay of Dieudonné who couldn't conceal her repulsion. Some fellows were more enthusiastic than others, but the agitation of their arrival was undeniable among the French Shadowhunters.

And then he arranged the details with the warlock who would open the portal to return to New York. Finally, he returned to the infirmary where Clary stayed with Jace and Luke. They were ready to return to New York, only had to wait for Alec, who was in a private meeting with Madame Verlac. Andrew stepped inside and stopped for a second, surprised when he saw Beauvale who was just settling into another stretcher.

“How long ago did Morgenstern attack you?” He couldn’t help ask Beauvale.

Clary turned her head towards them quickly.

"About five hours ago," Clary replied. “Have you been all this time with your shoulder dislocated?”

The Shadowhunter and the healer shared a look as if considering what they were going to say to them.

“Dieudonné wanted my debrief as soon as possible,” he said at last. “And she always delays our visit to the infirmary. She believes that pain will teach us not to make the same mistakes in the following missions.”

Clary pursed her lips as she always did when she discovered some injustice but surprisingly remain in silence about it.

"I'm so sorry that Jonathan hurt you. I tried to warn you but all happened so fast..." Clary apologized, hesitating because she didn’t know his name as she watched the Iratze rune being activated again and again on Beauvele skin.

“Léone” he introduced himself. “Léone Beauvale, Mademoiselle.”

"Call me Clary, please," she said, "and they're Jace, Luke and Andrew. But I’m sure you already met Andrew. Alec will come soon and you will meet him too.”

While the others talked and Jace thanked Léone for helping Clary, Andrew checked him with more detail. The Endurance and Flexibility runes on each side of his neck were insinuating to him in a very naughty and inconvenient way. What Andrew wanted the most was to slide his tongue over them.

He stirred a little bit trying not to show anything. Andrew must admit that having watched Alec and Magnus on the monitors of the security room that very morning didn’t help him to keep his arousal under control. He had felt like a voyeur watching them training first, making out and then running to Alec’s room. Luckily, he had been alone because he had felt so horny, he had to run too but to the nearest bathroom to have a date with his right hand. That had calm his libido down to continue with his daily tasks but apparently, wasn’t enough to keep his body under control in front of this sexy French man.

He needed to regain control. He took a deep breath and decided he would go to a gay bar as soon as he returned to New York and look for a man the most similar to Léone to let off steam. But then Andrew also began to feel Léone's eyes on him. Careful but Insistent. He didn’t stay with them when the healer finished with his shoulder, politely said good-bye and left the room. Andrew went after him.

“I was wondering…” Andrew began approaching Léone more than necessary.

"No." Léone cut him, looking over his shoulder and taking a step back.

“Excuse me, I thought you... it doesn’t matter…” Andrew stammered feeling silly and trying to backpedal.

"Yes, I want to," Léone admitted whispering and maintaining a military stance, "but Dieudonné has cameras in every corner of this Institute and she is not the most tolerant person on earth.”

“Isn’t Paris the City of Love?” asked Underhill relaxing but keeping his distance.

“Yes, but Dieudonné think it’s straight only. Lightwood’s choice of love is an aberration for her,” he answered. “Maybe on another time, when you don’t come on a mission.”

“Okay, then. If you go to New York…”

“I know where to find you.”

Andrew saw him walk across the hall and left to the main area.

 

. ~. ~. ~. ~ .. ~. ~. ~. ~.

 

"Beauvale must come with us," suggested Andrew, giving in to an impulse.

Everyone turned to look at him, the question plain in their faces. Amelié Dieudonné saw him as if he had lost his damn mind. Alec frowned and look from him to Beauvale, like trying to decipher what was going on and the French colleagues turned toward Léone, who shrugged not knowing what to do or say.

They were leaving to New York but Underhill just couldn’t leave Léone behind. He didn’t know why exactly. Maybe it was that Dieudonné was a real bitch or that he was in a hostile environment and deserved better. Every gay Shadowhunter deserved better than that.

“I think he may contribute to our investigation. He already faced Jonathan Morgenstern once and…” he tried to explain.

“And was defeated by him. I don’t know why you want an incompetent in your team,” said Dieudonné in a hateful way.

Alec's scowl deepened, he saw again from one to another but both Andrew and Léone remained stony-faced under his scrutiny.

"You're right, Underhill," Alec said at last. “I'll arrange the transfer with Madame Verlac.”  

“No need to bother. I'll talk to her if that what you really want.” Amelié said in a patronizing tone.

Alec crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows at Dieudonné’ clear attempt to slow down his decision. Underhill knew she had managed to piss-off Alec in the worst way possible.

“No. You don’t need to bother. I’ll personally talk with Madame Verlac, no mediators needed.” Alec cut her off and then turned toward Léone to order. “Go pack up, Beauvale.”

Ameliè face turned red, but Andrew didn’t know what had infuriated her most: that Alec had used his rank to leave her out of any decision, or receive orders from someone younger and, on top of it, gay. She turned around and left the room walking uptight, followed by her subordinates including Léone who hurried to prepare his things. Before leaving, Léone glanced over Underhill’s chest and torso. It was a look full of promises. Andrew was about to adjust his suddenly tighter trousers when Alec cleared his throat next to him.

“I hope you two are discreet. I don’t want rumors that I encourage liaisons at work.”, he whispered to him.

“We’ll be as discreet as you and Magnus in the training area,” Andrew replied in the same way, and with a knowing smile.

“It’s… I… Magnus needed…” Alec stammered.

“It’s already deleted.”

Alec stood stoic next to Andrew for a second, and then only patted him on the back and went out looking for Madame Verlac.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> reviews and kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
